1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic housing including at least two housing parts which have at least one housing base, a housing cover and at least one electronic connection in the form of a printed circuit board between electronic substrates disposed in the housing interior and components positioned outside the housing, which is fixed on the housing base, in particular for transmission or engine control within the automotive field.
Electronic devices generally comprise a plurality of electronic components, which are connected to other components outside the control device. They are normally used in special housings in order to protect them from environmental influences or mechanical stresses. Furthermore, the housings fulfill an important shielding function. To enable a reliable connection with components positioned outside the housing, an electrical connection from the housing interior to the housing exterior is needed. In recent times, this has preferably been embodied as a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Prior Art
The housing cover can be made of any material which guarantees adequate protection of the electronics from the given environmental influences. Housing covers are usually made of plastic, in order to cap the electronic components. Alternatively, a metallic plastic mold or a metallic housing cover can also be used.
With housing covers made of plastic, it is known to fill a casting compound to further protect the electronic components through an opening in the plastic cover. The filling ports are then closed by pushing in a plug, for instance in the form of balls or pins. This is disadvantageous in that significant pressing forces have to be applied, which bring about considerable deformation of the cover and may damage the casting compound. With a plastic cover, methods are also known of closing the filling port by welding a seal. The seal may be embodied in the manner of a plate or disk for instance. This is an additionally complex manufacturing step, which can only be automated with difficulty.
A reliable seal of a metallic cover, in particular of stamped flexural parts, which usually have thin wall thickness, can only be realized with difficulty. Such stamped flexural parts are not able to withstand the necessary pressure or pressing forces when closing the filling ports with plugs and are unusable as a result of deformation. A welding of the seal with such a metallic cover with thin wall thicknesses is also associated with difficulties and is very complicated.
Such a seal of the filling port is however key to protecting the sensitive electronic components, particularly if electronic components are exposed to aggressive media, as for instance prevail in gearboxes and engines for instance.